


Soporific

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Intoxication, Kissing, NSFW Art, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Aradia under the influence of sopor slime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soporific

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumenInFusco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/gifts).



> Ahhh, there were too many good prompts to choose from, I really loved them all! It was so hard to choose! And grad school decided that it was time to kick my ass, so this isn't as detailed or involved as I wanted it to be. I'm sorry. (Maybe at some point I'll have the time to really do this picture the way I envisioned it in the beginning....)


End file.
